I want this
by BellsB
Summary: A woman with so many war wounds from love has trouble showing just how serious she is.. that is until Nikola accidentally gives her the right way. A very mild M for some... adult themes.


She was so well rested and content that everything felt deeply, sensuously, soft. Even the roughened skin of her heels felt glorious on the bedsheets as she slid herself across their bed. Her lover was sleeping deeply - an extremely rare event indeed. As dramatic in sleep as when awake, Nikola was flat on his back with limbs, sheets, and pillows spread haphazardly about him. It was almost as though he was caught freeze-frame right in the middle of proclaiming his latest triumph. Helen gently tucked her head under her chin, and a leg between his as she cuddled up to his side.

She liked him like this - quiet. It gave her some headspace to think without having to lock herself away on her own and feel guilty for it. She always had been a lone wolf. His monumental pout whenever he was robbed of time with her was at once endearing and draining - Helen not being used to, or entirely comfortable with, such deep bottomless affection from another being. It had been almost a year now that they'd been 'together', and while the 113 years of longing while she hid out may have sparked her "sudden" advances towards him, her previous scars were more than 113 years deep. She knew that emotionally she'd still had one foot out the door - always holding tightly onto a last shred of armor lest he turn around and lash out at her.

Early in their relationship it had almost made her hyperventilate at night - the sheer stress of the situation. What if this was the beginning of the end of her life's most treasured and enduring friendship? It was inevitable that they'd come to blows and then she would be totally alone. They both would, and she'd feel guilty for allowing the whole thing to happen in the first place. He would probably offer his throat if it meant proving his love for her. Every morning she woke up to him grinning lovingly at her - already awake and just watching her sleep - she would have to steal away to the bathroom and chant to herself in the mirror quietly "one day at a time... one day at a time". While she certainly didn't *need* him, she did want him... and had to admit... that even she was growing comfortable with the sweet little domestic scene that had become their daily lives.

Movies would have you believe there is some magic moment which clarifies the situation - makes you willing to believe in that kind of depth and purity of love. She was too old for that. Love at first sight was for the eternally gullible - not the wily Helen Magnus. She knew better. The mind blowing sex - while entirely addictive and delicious - also not a terribly reliable indicator of lasting compatibility and companionship. She'd had so many lovers over her many lifetimes, that it was hard to find any intimacy in that either. No, this clarification had snuck up on her. A deep contented joy had been tickling at the edges of her consciousness for a few weeks now - and hadn't dare express or name it incase it caused that same joy to evaporate. Here, cuddled up against his muscular chest like this, she couldn't contain the smile as she thought on it. Then, almost as though he'd heard her thoughts, Nikola let out a low rumbling growl in his sleep like an animal having just caught scent of the object of his desire. He shuffled slightly in his sleep, nuzzled his nose into her hair, and scooped her closer against his body by wrapping her in his graceful limbs.

Deciding she was ready to deal with his consciousness, Helen cheekily smiled to herself and reached her hand further down under the covers to give him a pleasant awakening. He slowly lengthened and hardened under her gentle touch. Still half asleep, the growling grew again from his throat, and she felt his talons extend slowly; cold and hard against her back where his hands clutched at her.

In an instant the whole scene changed; Helen gasped involuntarily as she was flipped onto her back and pinned roughly against the mattress by a fully transformed Nikola. His erection was almost painful as it dug into her stomach where he pressed her into the bed as he growled. She barely noticed any of this though, because in that split second she could feel his fanged teeth open and grazing at her neck roughly.

Just as quickly as it had happened, the spell unwound. Nikola realized what he was about to do and recoiled in horror at his irresponsible and careless behavior. Helen.. his gorgeous beautiful Helen - he'd almost ripped her throat open. He'd long ago sworn that he would never feed on humans. Suddenly shrinking in all dimensions, he scooted across the bed away from his beloved. Ashamed. He stuttered "I'm so sorry, Helen.. I just.. you caught me in a dream.. and ... " he was extremely embarrassed and couldn't even meet her eyes, ".. and I'll never do it again.. I'm so so sorry"

Silence. He looked up slowly, and when his eyes met Helen's, they boggled in shock at the unfettered lust dripping from her gaze. When she eventually spoke, she couldn't hide the huskiness of her voice "A dream? Tell me about it darling" she cooed as she leaned forward onto all fours and her arms pushed her breasts together enticingly.

Nikola stuttered again, "no really, its nothing.. just a stupid dream. Please Helen, you can't possibly understand what this feels like for me - this kind of..." he paused with distaste at the dirty animalistic nature of it, "... blood-lust.. it shouldn't be encouraged."

Still incredibly horny, Helen sat back on her haunches and stretched her back like a purring cat, before laying gently on her side in full view of him and tilting her head back to expose her aorta. She barely contained her smirk at his slight shudder as he drank in the sight in-front of him. Helen quietly asked, "what happens? How does it feel?"

Nikola looked ashamed again, and lowered his gaze. "So incredibly delicious. Erotic... spiritual... divine almost. Thats why its so addictive... and so dangerous. If I start, I won't be able to stop."

Helen waited until he met her eyes again, and whispered, "I trust you - I know you wouldn't kill me."

Nikola's eyes softened at her unexpected warmth - he wasn't used to this kind of open loving affirmation from the great Dr Magnus. "Its not that my dear. Its more that you'd never be rid of me... I know in no small detail every nuance of how you smell and I've spent many hours imagining how you taste. Once that line has been crossed, I don't think I could wean myself off of that gorgeous bouquet - not without a lot of pain."

Finding strength from her earlier thoughts on just how joyful he made her, she suddenly realized what might be more intimate than their desperate, hungry lovemaking. "Feed from me. I'm yours. I'm not going anywhere Nikola, I love you. I want this."

He barely contained the brief shine of excitement and joy which fluttered over him. "Are you cert..."

"yes" she interrupted his stuttering.

Nervously they shuffled together - like teenagers making love for the first time - and after a couple of awkward shoulder-to-nose, and head-bumping issues, Helen giggled nervously and his teeth again grazed her neck. Heady tingly warm waves of anticipation curled at the edges of her body and the tension was almost unbearable. As he slid his fangs through the base of her neck, a loud moan fell from her lips. She could feel his fangs tugging at her skin; pushing for purchase as they nudged deeper and deeper inside her. She was paralyzed with pleasure - almost as though her orgasm wouldn't stop and she was dangerously close to a whole body cramp from sheer exhaustion.

Oh yes. This one, he can stay.


End file.
